Equestria High School
by KuroDerpy
Summary: Derpy chica nueva en la cuidad de Ponyville, trata de empezar de nuevo sin saber que el pasado la sigue mas cerca de lo que cree.
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaaaaa! Bueno curiosamente a pocos días de volver a la universidad mi mente me ha golpeado con ideas nuevas y claro que lo odio por eso JAJAJA!**_

_**Bueno pues ahora les traigo este de mi pareja favorita, si DerpyxDoctor pero en versión human y la historia algo tipo anime (ojala no me odien)**_

_**Aclaraciones: **__Hare mención de mis OC que ya conocen y para el Doctor Whooves estaré usando el otro nombre ósea "Time Turner" ya verán el porqué de esto._

_**Bueno eso es todo y nos leemos más abajo :D**_

**Ninguno de los personajes de My Little Pony FiM me pertenece, son de HASBRO y de las respectivas personas que las crearon.**

* * *

Una niña rubia y con ojos amarillos de apenas 8 años estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, alejada del resto del mundo, un sus ojos se denotaba tristeza a pesar de que estos parecían ser extraños, la pequeña solo abrazaba sus rodillas mientras observaba a los demás vivir.

De pronto un trió de chicos se acercaron a ella y la miraban con risas burlonas, la pequeña los conocía muy bien pues ellos le hacían la vida miserable día tras día.

Uno de ellos de cabellos blancos con rojo y ojos verdes empezó con los desprecios.

-Valla, Valla! Parece que la bizca esta sola de nuevo, ¿Por qué crees que sea Flim?-

Le pregunto a otro chico idéntico al anterior pero la diferencia era que su cabello era más ondulado.

-Lo más seguro es porque temen que les contagie la enfermedad de sus ojos a los demás Flam! Jajaja ¿no lo cresa si?…..Time Turner-

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver al tercero, este tenía el cabello café y alborotado unos ojos aparentemente tranquilos de un color azul muy diferente, de todos los presentes era a quien la niña más temía y odiaba.

-Sera mejor que le enseñemos quien manda en este lugar-

-A sus ordenes jefe Time!-

Gritaron ambos chicos al unisonó mientras de tras de sus espaldas sacaban globos llenos de agua, luego ferozmente se los arrojaron a la pequeña de cabello amarillo y ojos curiosos.

La niña estaba tan empapada que no se notaba si era agua o lagrimas lo que corrían por sus mejillas, Flim y Flam ya se habían alejado de la escena a carcajada pura pero Time Turner se quedo un poco mas viendo lo que habían hecho, se mordió los labios dio media vuelta y se dispuso alcanzar a sus otros compañeros.

La péquela rubia por fin se puso de pie y salió del parque rumbo a casa, donde seguramente su padre la regañaría por llegar mojada, aunque no había sido la primera vez él jamás le creía lo que había pasado.

(….)

La chica despertó de su sueño al pasado, hace años que no soñaba con su infancia, de eso ya habían pasado 10 años, perezosa se volvió a ocultar entre las sabanas esperando conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero poco le duro el gusto de intentarlo pues justo en ese momento alguien entraba a su casa estrepitosa y cantarinamente.

-Derpy querida! Despierta que el sol ya salió~-

La mujer ya algo mayor, danzaba por la recamara de la rubia mientras abría las cortinas y despojaba a la chica de su escudo de cobijas.

-AAAAHG! Mamá….cinco minutos mas….! –

-No, no, no~ hoy empiezas tu ultimo año de preparatoria y no quiero que llegues tarde….como siempre….estamos en una nueva ciudad, será una nueva escuela y ambas necesitamos un nuevo comienzo-

-Yo solo quiero dormir….- decía la rubia mientras se cubría la cara con la almohada.

Era cierto que habían llegado hace un mes a esa ciudad, a Ponyville, así que también iría a una escuela donde no conocía a nadie, a la prestigiosa academia Equestria y a pesar de todo eso ella solo quería dormir.

La señora pone sus manos en su cintura y sonríe dulcemente, pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era tan dulce, toma el colchón de la cama y lo gira haciendo que la rubia caída de la cama, terminando su cometido sale de la habitación, ya alejada dice.

-Apúrate en arreglarte o los muffins se van a enfriar~-

Derpy se puso de pie como rayo ante el mencionar de su comida favorita en todo el mundo, tal vez si valía la pena levantarse después de todo, entro al baño para ducharse rápidamente, cuando salió se contemplo un momento en el espejo.

Sus grandes ojos amarillos aun tenían ese peculiar mirar, su cabello era más largo que cuando era niña pero seguía igual de alborotado, tal vez debía cepillarlo más, pero no le gustaba hacerlo realmente.

Abrió su closet y saco el uniforme que su madre había comprado para su nueva escuela, este era un tipo vestido color azul oscuro pero solo le llegaba hasta abajo del pecho y con tirantes, la blusa era de color blanco y una corbata negra, también se puso unas calcetas largas y sus zapatos escolares negros.

Estando lista bajo a la cocina para devorar los muffins que había preparado su madre y guardar algunos otros para la hora del almuerzo, si por ella fuera los comería a todas horas del día, lo que casi hace.

Se despidió y salió de su pequeño apartamento un poco más animada. Durante su camino planeaba como iba a pasar su último año de preparatoria, ella prefería que fuera lo más desapercibida posible pues así evitaría a los brabucones y a los que normalmente fastidian por la peculiaridad de sus ojos.

Ya estaba a un par de cuadras de su destino, se felicitaba mentalmente porque en todo el camino no se había tropezado, resbalado, manchado con algo o golpeada en la cabeza. Lo admitía tal vez era algo torpe y despistada pero aun así siempre sonreía o trataba de hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando estaba punto de llegar a la esquina antes del colegio, cuatro chicos le cerraron el paso.

-Miren muchachos! Carne fresca!- El cuarteto de maldosos empezaron a rodear a la pobre rubia que temblaba como gelatina mientras se cubría con su maletín, ni había llegado a su destino y ya la estaban molestando.

-Muy bien rubiecita danos todo tu dinero y te dejaremos por ahora…-

-Pe…pero…yo…no…eso no…-

Derpy sentía que se moría de la angustia, tal parecía que su vida iba a estar llena de abusadores contra su pobre persona, cuando estaba a punto de hacer lo que le pedían con temor de que la lastimaran, un maletín se estrello directo a la cara del brabucón que tenía en frente haciendo que este quedara inconsciente.

Tanto la chica como los otros se giraron para ver la causa de esto, detrás de ellos se encontraban dos chicas que también portaban el uniforme de la escuela, una de ellas tenía su cabello esponjoso y ondulado con un color naranja, sus ojos eran verdes con ambas manos sostenía su maletín descartándola de que ella fuera quien la ayudo.

Junto a ella estaba otra chica de cabellos rubios claros terminando en punta con rulo que flotaba, ojos morados y tenía cara de haber despertado de mal humor, su uniforme era más largo de la falda y tenia ambas manos en la cintura, sin duda la que arrojo el maletín.

-Ustedes maldosos dejen a esa pobre chica!- grito la de cabello naranja apuntándoles con el dedo.

-¿O si no que cabellos de zanahoria?-

-Se las van a ver conmigo!- continuo la otra chica estampando su puño en su maño y poniendo mala cara (más de la que ya tenía).

Los brabucones se miraron entre si pensándolo un poco, luego tomaron a su compañero caído y se fueron corriendo de ahí al grito de –Ya nos la pagaran!-

Derpy estaba que no se creía lo que acababa de pasar, esas chichas llegaron a su rescate sin siquiera conocerla, la de cabellos naranjas se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien? …. ¿Esos cabeza de chorlito no te hicieron nada verdad?-

-No…no!...esto…gracias por ayudarme- Contesto la rubia un poco sonrojada.

-No te preocupes por nada, no nos íbamos a quedar sin hacer nada…y dime…¿cómo te llamas?-

-Ah! Soy Derpy Hooves! Un gusto…-

-Yo soy Carrot Top…tranquila no seas tan penosa….. o y la chica detrás mío-

Derpy se fijo en la chica que les daba la espalda con los brazos cruzados ya con su maletín en la mano.

-Ella es Noruue…es un poco huraña pero buena chica jeje…-

-Oh! Mucho gusto!-

-Si…hola…-

-¿Eres nueva verdad Derpy? No te había visto antes…-

-Si lo soy, me mude hace poco. Hoy es mi primer día y estaré en el último año-

Carrot se llevo una mano a sus labios por la sorpresa –Que coincidencia! Para nosotras es el último año también! –

-Eso es genial!- la rubia había vuelto a recobrar su sonrisa –Bueno…debo buscar mi salón-

-Nosotras te acompañamos para que se te sea más fácil ¿Verdad Noru?-

-Sí, si…pero muévanlas que ya casi suena la campana-

Las tres chicas entraron al recinto, era un lugar enorme y majestuoso. El edificio era tan amplio que costaba verlo todo de una vez. Carrot tomo de la mano a las dos chicas y entraron al edificio.

-Dime Derpy ¿Qué salón de asignaron?-

-Ummm, veamos- Saca un papel de su bolsillo- Aquí dice que en el salón 3A-

La chica de cabello naranja suelta a las otras dos y se queda parada en medio del pasillo, las dos rubias la miran extrañadas.

-Esto debe ser el destino!- se abalanza sobre las otras dos para abrazarlas por el cuello –Las tres vamos estar en el mismo salón! Eso quiere decir que seremos las mejores amigas!-

-A…¿amigas?- Decía Derpy mientras se ponía roja, ella rara vez hacia amistad con alguien, pero esas dos eran diferentes, primero la ayudaban y luego son sus amigas. Tal vez su madre tenía razón y los cambios son buenos. Carrot toma a Derpy de sus dos manos y le dice con ojos soñadores.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga verdad?-

-Bueno esto….díganme…no le molesta…mis…mis ojos-

La otra rubia toma a Derpy del hombro girándola para que quede en frente de ella, luego empieza a verla minuciosamente con el seño fruncido, después de un rato dijo.

-Yo te veo bastante normal….si ves bien me da igual….-

-Yo los encuentro bastante peculiares, eso es bueno- Agrego Carrot

Derpy sentía que se iba a soltar a llorar, pero no de tristeza claro si no de felicidad que por primera vez alguien no la juzgaba o rechazara por sus ojos, tuvo que contener esas ganas y sentirse motivada por ahora tener amigas de verdad.

Después de eso las tres chicas por fin llegaron al salón designado, solo había un par de alumnos por eso aun tenían chance de escoger libremente donde querían sentarse.

Noruue se sentó hasta la parte de atrás justo en medio, puso sus pies en la mesa como si nada, Derpy por su parte fue hacia la ventanas entandase una silla antes del final, Carrot se sentó junto a ella quedando al lado derecho.

El salón no tardo en llenarse, todo ya estaba ocupado incluso el asiento que Derpy había dejado justo detrás de ella, a los pocos minutos que sonó la campana entra una maestra, esta era morena con cabellos blancos con negros y ojos azules. Llevaba un traje gris ajustado, se distinguía también por los enormes aretes que colgaban de sus orejas y los numerosos collares de su cuello.

-Bienvenidos sean mis pequeños, sé que es su ultimo año así que muy atentos, soy su profesora Zecora, algunos ya tendrán el placer pero a otros no los había conocido al perecer-

La curiosa profesora hablaba de un modo curioso, de pronto esta señalo a Derpy

-Tu cara no me es familiar, eres nueva no lo puedo dudar, preséntate ante la clase-

La rubia se pone de pie un poco nerviosa de que todos la veían, luego volteo a ver a Carrot y esta le hizo una seña de que todo estaba bien, luego volteo más atrás y vio a Norrue levantando su pulgar en aprobación.

-Mucho gusto soy Derpy Hooves y me mude a Ponyville hace poco-

Dicho esto se volvió a sentar ya más tranquila, pero el chico tras de ella parecía no estarlo mucho pues las manos empezaron a temblarle provocando que el libro que tenia se le cayera al suelo, la rubia iba a ayudarle pero este la detuvo de inmediato.

-No!...este…no te preocupes….yo lo levanto-

Derpy se quedo extrañada, el chico se veía claramente nervioso, en ningún momento le dio la cara solo pudo ver su cabello café y alborotado, se encogió en hombros y volvió a poner atención a la clase.

La clase siguió aburridamente normal como cualquier otra, al sonar la campara del receso la gran mayoría salieron como rayo. Derpy se encontraba guardando sus cosas cuando las chicas se le acercaron.

-¿Lista para almorzar Derpy?-

-Claro que sí!- Contesto alegre la rubia mientras tomaba su bolsa de papel llena con muffins de la mañana. Las tres terminaron sentadas en una mesa del jardín donde empezaron a platicar para conocerse más, lo que ellas ignoraban completamente es que estaban siendo observadas muy celosamente.

…Continuará…..

* * *

_**Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo, ando atorada un poco con mi otro fic pero apenas pueda actualizare, ya saben que soy lenta pero segura :D**_

_**Espero con ansían sus opiniones sobre este fic, nos vemos luego**_

_**Dejen reviews y galletitas! :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno veo que ha sido aceptado el fic dentro de lo que cabe, veamos hasta donde me lleva :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes de My Little Pony FiM me pertenece, son de HASBRO y de las respectivas personas que las crearon.**

**Los OC me perteneces a mi (LOL)**

* * *

Las tres chicas terminaron sentadas en una mesa del jardín donde empezaron a platicar para conocerse más, lo que ellas ignoraban completamente es que estaban siendo observadas muy celosamente.

No muy lejos de ahí tras un árbol un estudiante las observaba, el uniforme que llevaba estaba conformado por un pantalón azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Este chico tenía el cabello café alborotado y unos ojos azul profundo que parecían estar embelesados con la vista.

-No puedo creer que sea ella…..- Hablaba consigo mismo –Y justo en esta escuela…..debe ser una broma…la vida me la está cobrando por todas las que le hice pasar….- tan distraído estaba con su monologo que no se dio cuenta cuando apareció un chico frente a él colgado de cabeza.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Demonios Den! Casi me matas de un infarto!-

-JAJAJA! Tú tienes la culpa Time por estas tan distraído-

El chico en cuestión estaba sujeto de la rama solo con sus piernas, llevaba el mismo uniforme que su compañero con la diferencia que no traía corbata y sobre su camisa llevaba puesta un suéter abierto rojo con gorro. Era rubio y con ojos azules, en su cara había una sonrisa interminable.

Se soltó de la rama para caer de cabeza, luego de levantarse como si nada se coloco en la misma posición de su amigo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

-Así que…¿a quién espías?-

-Yo…yo…yo no espió a nadie!- El castaño se puso rojo de inmediato

-¿Entonces por qué te ocultas?...-

-Olvida eso!….dime…¿alguna vez has hecho algo en tu infancia que sabias que estaba mal pero aun así lo hacías solo para llamar la atención de alguien aunque la mayoría de las veces solo conseguías que llorara -

El rubio sintió que le iba a dar una aneurisma –No entendí nada…- Time solo se limito a suspirar derrotado –No me extraña, da igual….pero…no estoy seguro si es ella…-

-¿Si ella es quien?- por primera vez el rubio se asomo mas allá encontrándose con las tres chicas conversando y almorzando animosamente.

–AAH! Pero si es Carrot…tú sabes quién es ella…-

-Ella no bobo! Mira un poco más!-

-Mi Noru! Cuidadito Time! Serás mi amigo pero esa chica es mía….-

-(Suspiro)….No cabeza de pájaro! Junto a ella!-

-OOOOH! La chica nueva!...ummm creo que dijo que se llama Derpy…-

-Necesito saber si es quien creo que es….-

-Eso es fácil!-

-¿Qué dic….?- Cuando Time se percato ya era arrastrado por su ruidoso amigo hacia la mesa donde estaban las tres chicas y lo sentó a la fuerza.

-Buen día señoritas!- Se costo sobre la mesa de modo seductor mientras sacaba una rosa de quien sabe donde –Hola mi bella Noru!-

La mencionada sentía que le iba a dar un tic en el ojo, Derpy por su parte no acababa de entender lo que estaba pasando por eso Carrot intervino.

-Derpy déjame presentare a Denmaku, es nuestro compañero de salón-

-Oh! Mucho gusto soy Derpy Hooves-

-El placer es tuyo por conocer a mi asombrosa persona JAJAJA!-

-Si solo viniste para decir idioteces vete largando de una vez- Dijo la otra rubia con tono sombrío y mordaz.

-Siempre tan graciosa linda JAJAJ! Pero no….Oye Derpy vine a presentarte a…. –Volteo donde se suponía que había dejado sentado a su amigo -¿Dónde está?- en la mesa solo estaban las tres chicas y el rubio.

-Perdonen…tengo que ir atrapar a alguien….pero antes- Tomo la mano de la rubia mal humorada dándole un beso en esta- Nos veremos luego mi bella dama- Antes de que Noru pudiera hacerle daño a Den este ya había salido corriendo en busca de su amigo.

Derpy solo reía divertida ante la escena –Oye Noru…¿es tu novio?- pregunto inocente la chica de ojos amarillos.

La mencionada se puso roja hasta las orejas mientras se llenaba la boca de comida y maldecía al mismo tiempo, Carrot se acerco a Derpy y le susurro

–Jamás le preguntes eso…esos dos…son complicados -

-Entiendo….más o menos…jeje…-

Carrot se puso de pie más animada mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas.

-Bien chicas hay que apurarnos pues hay que ir a cambiarnos-

-¿Cambiarnos para qué?-

-¿Aun no te aprendes tu horario Derpy? Cuando toque la campana es hora de Educación Física, hay que ponernos el uniforme para eso-

-¿Queeeeeè?! No tenía idea! ¿Qué haré? no tengo uniforme para eso!-

-No hay problema, seguro que te queda alguno de los míos, pero hay que darse prisa al profesor Iron Will no le gusta que lleguemos tarde-

Derpy estaba nerviosa, no era exactamente una persona atlética, pero quiera o no tenia que asistir a la clase, después de que las tres terminaran de guardar sus cosas se dispusieron a ir al vestidor de chicas.

Carrot saco de su casillero dos juegos de traje deportivos, estos constaban de un pequeño short azul y una camisa blanca con bordes azules, a Derpy le quedo bien la ropa que le prestó su nueva amiga, aunque un poco pegada de la blusa ya que la rubia tenia mas delantera que la de cabellos naranjas, pero mientras conseguía el suyo propio tenía que aguantarse.

Cuando salieron a las canchas ya había algunos de sus compañeros estirándose, los hombres tenían el mismo uniforme deportivo con la diferencia que el short era largo y amplio.

(….)

Del otro lado de la cancha ya con uniforme deportivo hablaban el rubio y el castaño tratando de no llamar la atención de los demás.

-¿Por qué me llevaste con ella?! Sabias que estabas mal de la cabeza pero no tanto!- Regañaba furioso el Time al rubio.

-Eso no es nada asombroso! Yo solo trataba de ayudarte y tú te escapas!-

-Yo no me puedo acercar a ella así como así….que tal…que tal si me reconoce…y…Si aun recuerda todo-

-¿Qué es lo que le hiciste a esa chica?...-

Pregunto Den dudando de que su amigo fuera capaz de hacerle algo malo a alguien, hasta donde el sabia era un ratón de biblioteca que se la pasaba leyendo libros de historia y alucinaba con los viajes en el tiempo.

-Algo que espero que sea capaz de reparar…-

Antes de que los chicos pudieran continuar su charla, un silbato sonó a todo pulmón por todo el lugar, algunos hasta tuvieron que taparse los oídos por el ruido tan fuerte que produjo.

-Muy bien renacuajos! Se acabo el descanso…es hora de ponerlos en forma-

En el centro de la cancha se encontraba el maestro de deportes, era un hombre alto y musculoso, también bastante velludo, su cabello estaba peinado de tal forma que parecían cuernos.

-Para los nuevo solo lo diré una vez, soy su maestro de deportes mi nombre es Iron Will y no tolerare a los flojos! Así que….- Hizo sonar su silbato con fuerza –Todos 5 vueltas a la cancha! Y no se hagan los payasos…..si me refiero a ustedes Pinkie, Den!-

De entre los alumnos solo se escucho un –OYE!- Luego de todo eso los chicos empezaron a corre alrededor de la cancha, unos tenían mejor condición que otros, muy a su pesar, la rubia de ojos divertidos quedo rápidamente hasta la parte de atrás de sus compañeros.

-Bueno…al….al…menos….no corro peli….gro…de…de…caerme…..- Derpy ya empezaba a cansarse y solo llevaba vuelta y media, cuando vio hacia atrás vio que alguien estaba peor que ella, Carrot si apenas levantaba las piernas para moverse.

-AAh….esto es…aaah….muy duro…- Dijo la chica de cabellos naranjas casi perdiendo todo su aliento. Derpy disminuyo más su velocidad (si eso era posible xD) y empezó a trotar junto a su amiga.

-Animo Carrot! Ya nos falta menos…-

-Solo espero no morir antes de llegar…-

Derpy solo sonreía divertida mientras ella misma trataba también de no morir de cansancio, se fijo en los que iban más adelantados, algunos competían otros llevaban un ritmo regular y otros…eran perseguidos y regañados por Iron Will por andar corriendo en reversa.

La rubia ya se iba acostumbrando poco a la peculiaridad de los alumnos, de pronto se dio cuenta que el chico que iba delante de ella volteaba constantemente hacia atrás, no podía equivocarse, era el mismo chico castaño que no la dejo ayudarle en la mañana.

No lo pensó mucho antes de acelerar un poco su paso para alcanzarlo, por suerte este iba tan lento como ella, cuando estuvo junto de él lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola!...disculpa que me presente así….soy Derpy Hooves….cu…¿cuál es tu nombre?-

Fue cuando el mencionado volteo y ella lo pudo contemplar por fin, ese cabello desordenado, esos ojos azules, aquella mirada. Algo hizo click en la cabeza de la rubia pero al mismo tiempo tropezó con sus pies terminando de cara al suelo.

-DERPY!- Carrot miro horrorizada a su amiga en el suelo y se apresuro a ayudarla, Noru que estaba varios metros adelante se percato de también eso y fue donde su amiga empujando a los demás en su trayecto.

Carrot ayudaba a la rubia a ponerse de pie, cuando Derpy se apoyo en su amiga y de inmediato se puso a buscar aquel chico con la mirada, algo en su interior le decía que había visto esos ojos en otro lado pero no lo ubicaba del todo, Noru llego también poco después para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Bueno señoritas ! ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- El profesor por fin hizo su aparición -¿Estás bien niña?-

-Lo siento….me distraje y tropecé….-

-Está bien…se mas cuidadosa! Iron Will no le gustan los distraídos!- El profesor le da unas palmadas en la espalda con su enorme mano a la pobre chica que apenas se estaba recuperando.

Para ese momento todos los alumnos se habían reunido para ver lo que ocurría.

-Bueno ya que todo están tan interesados en lo que pasa aquí tendré que darles una noticia…- Alzo la voz el fornido profesor –La próxima semana tendremos una prueba de resistencia! Y pobre de aquel que no venga…conocerá la ira de Iron Will!- el maestro hacia poses raras mientras miraba a quien sabe dónde.

La campana salvo al alumnado de tener que hacer más ejercicio con fornido maestro, todos fueron a cambiarse y de regreso a sus respectivos salones. El resto del día escolar paso sin más sorpresas ya solo quedaba esperar que sonara la campana para terminar ese peculiar primer día.

Derpy paso el resto ese tiempo tratando de hablar con el chico, pero siempre pasaba algo que hacía que se le escapara, ese chico le decía a su mente que lo conocía, pero ¿que era ese pulsar en su pecho que sentía cada vez que lo veía?, era como una señal de alerta.

Se resigno de buscar respuestas ese día cuando sonó la campana de salida, se despidió de sus nuevas amigas y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, iba cruzando la salida del colegio cuando muchos gritos detrás de ella la distrajeron.

Vio como Noru perseguía a Den por algún motivo ella quería golpearlo con su maletín, Derpy estaba tan distraída viéndolos que no se dio cuenta sobre el chico delante de ella y terminaron cayendo los dos al suelo.

-AAAy….aah! lo siento mucho de veras, perdón no veía por donde iba y….-

Se quedo de piedra al ver que el chico bajo de ella era justo con quien había tratado de hablar todo el tiempo, la rubia se sentó sobre sus pierna para darle espacio al castaño que se incorporara, este así lo hizo sobándose la cabeza para luego ver fijamente a Derpy. Time Turner no sabía qué hacer o decir, si era la chica que creía que era probable que pronto lo golpeara o algo parecido.

-Perdóname de verdad….esto…perdón si lo pregunto así pero….¿te conozco?..-

El castaño no podría creer eso, ¿era buena o mala suerte que no lo recordara del todo?

-No te preocupes…perdóname a mí por no responderte antes- el chico se pone de pie y le brinda su mano a la rubia para ayudarle a levantarse – Soy Time Turner….-

-Time….Turner….-

Ninguno de los dos soltaba la mano del otro, sus ojos se veían fijamente. De repente la chica empieza alejar lentamente su mano mientras le sonreía.

-Es un gusto Time…perdona te me haces familiar pero no recuerdo de donde..jejeje espero no estarte confundiendo con alguien jiji…bueno me tengo que ir…nos veremos mañana en clase-

-Ah!...si..SI! claro…hasta…mañana…-

Time vio como Derpy se alejaba poco a poco, así que después de todo no lo recordaba, en parte eso le aliviaba pues podía volver a comenzar las cosas y enmendar todas las cosas horribles que hizo de niño.

No aparto la vista de la rubia hasta que desapareció doblando una esquina, por alguna razón esos ojos de los que alguna vez se burlo ahora le parecían misteriosamente fascinantes.

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, perdonen si les parece un poco lento o aburrido, prometo que se va poner mejor y gracioso apenas avance la trama :D**_

_**Plis, plis, plis! Dejen reviews sus opiniones son importantes **_

_**Nos vemos y no olviden las galletas :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao~! Perdón la espera ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste**

**Ninguno de los personajes de My Little Pony FiM me pertenece, son de HASBRO y de las respectivas personas que las crearon.**

**Los OC pertenecen a los respectivos creadores**

* * *

Un par de semanas habían pasado desde que Derpy inició en su nueva escuela, se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente, pasaba bastante tiempo con sus nuevas amigas Carrot y Noru incluso a veces con el ruidoso de Den, lo único que le extrañaba era que aquel chico de ojos azules y cabello café parecía no querer estar mucho tiempo cerca de ella.

Solo le hablaba lo necesario o se alejaba de ella cuando estaba hablando con Den, no entendía ese comportamiento, pero lo había visto. Tal vez el no quería ser su amigo.

Una mañana la escuela estaba llena de energía, el festival cultural estaba listo para empezar y los alumnos se estaban contagiando por el espirito. Se había decidido que la clase de Derpy estaría a cargo de un stand de comida, todos votaron por hacer bolas de arroz.

El presidente de la clase Onyx Blackstar, un chico delgado y bien arreglado, con ojos verdes y cabello de color plata estaba llevando la junta para los preparativos finales.

-Bien chicos, pasamos la inspección de sanidad y el "Stand de Bolas de Arroz" puede proceder tranquilamente, ¿alguien tiene ideas para los ingredientes principales?-

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la junta, muchos estudiantes estaban en sus propias platicas. Las tres chicas estaban sentadas juntas, Derpy divagaba en sabores raros para las bolas de arroz y en la posibilidad de meter muffins en ellos, mientras tanto Carrot me hacia trenzas en el cabello a Noru que estaba acostada en la banca fastidiada de tanto alboroto.

La rubia de ojos amarillos levanto la mano llamando la atención de Onyx –Ahh…..esto…presidente ¿Qué le parece bolas de arroz de tres colores? Poniendo tres ingredientes diferentes estoy segura que será agradable para los demás estudiantes-

-Gran idea Derpy, suena muy lindo- El chico de cabellos de plata sonrió complacido con la idea, lamentablemente nunca falta la gente mala leche.

-Eso no suena para nada bueno Onyx- Decía una chica de cabello violeta con blanco y una tiara en la cabeza

-Siiii!, el solo pensarlo de que me toque algo raro me dan ganas de vomitar! Eeew!- La segunda una chica de cabellos grises y grandes lentes azules.

Derpy se queda pasmada ante las crueles palabras de esas chicas, pero antes de siquiera ponerse triste Noru se puso de pie y fue donde ese par de chicas mala leche, con fuerza puso un tubo de metal en la mesa mientras se apoyaba en este.

-Son sus personalidades las que me dan ganas de vomitar…- La cara de la rubia era de temer

Las chicas se pusieron pálidas y con los cabellos de punta –No traigas tubos de metal a la escuela!-

-Parece que todavía había sangre en el….- Las dos temblaban como gelatina mientras Derpy trataba de calmar a su temperamental amiga.

De repente Time Turner se pone de pie llamando la atención de algunos -¿Qué les parecería estudiar la historia de las bolas de arroz, podríamos hacer un recorridos por fechas importantes y además….-

-Nos oponemos!- Hablo la mitad del salón en coro.

Den tomo del hombro a su amigo y lo volvió a sentar –Calma cerebrito de la historia antes de que te lancen por la ventana-

-¿Qué les parece incentivar a los estudiantes a comprar- Onyx volvió a tomar la palabra de la junta –Quien compre una se lleva otra gratis, la idea es alentar la compra…-

-Entendido~!- Toda la clase canto en coro

-¿Qué?!- Time se había puesto de pie de nuevo -¿Por qué si aprueban enseguida las ideas como esas?-

-Por qué las tuyas siempre son demasiado raras!- Se oyó decir a un alumno.

Derpy no podía dejar de ver al castaño, siempre que lo veía sentía que de algún lado lo conocía, pero ni ella estaba segura porque sus ojos azules le llamaban tanto la atención.

-Ya deja de pelear Timesito!- El rubio de la sonrisa interminable ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de su amigo amante de la historia –Ya te dije que no me llames así!- De repente alguien toco a Time por el brazo llamando su atención, este giro y todo su enojo se fue al ver de quien se trataba. Derpy estaba junto al chico con una cara un tanto preocupada.

-¿Estás bien Time? Si gustas puedes contarme a mí la historia de las bolas de arroz- la rubia sonreía con autentica sinceridad, lo que provocó que el castaño se pusiera nervioso, incluso sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo.

-No….no necesito tu lástima!- Time salió del salón azotando la puerta a su paso, dejando a Derpy confundida y perpleja.

-Sospechoso…- Hablo Carrot ya detrás de su amiga.

-No seas exagerada Carrot…esto no es una novela…solo tiene un carácter impetuoso y ya…- Noru también se encontraba tras de Derpy.

-Pero ¿no has notado que solo se pone así cuando ella está cerca?- Carrot abraza a Derpy por la cabeza, la otra rubia solo rueda los ojos fastidiada

-Que esto no es una maldita novela….y vámonos a comer de una buena vez!-

-Siii! Les traje mis muffins especiales!- Derpy había recobrado su sonrisa, así las tres se fueron a su lugar de almuerzo predilecto.

(…..)

Den caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, iba calmado y con las manos en sus bolsillos, su destino era la biblioteca, ¿la razón? Aunque él jamás se paseaba por ahí tenía que buscar a alguien, a su amigo Time Turner, sabía perfectamente que ahí lo encontraría en la sección de historia.

Entro al lugar y de inmediato se aburrió, no sabía como el castaño aguantaba estar en ese lugar tan tranquilo. Fue hasta la sección que ya conocía bien como pensó lo encontró rápidamente pues estaba sentado solo en una mesa hasta el fondo, con desgano fue hasta ahí y se sentó también bufando de molesto. Time ni se inmuto, estaba muy concentrado en un libro de pasta muy gruesa.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? Desde hace días están actuando más raro de lo habitual….y no trates de ignorarme eso ya no funciona…y si lo haces revolveré tus amados libros de este aburrido lugar cuando no te des cuenta….-

El castaño bajo el libro suspirando con desgano, hablo son ver al rubio -¿Qué quieres Den?-

-Saber qué te pasa! Amigo ya no eres tu…¿Es por la chica no es así?-

-No lo sé….creo que me he vuelto loco, no puedo estar cerca de ella sin estar nervioso pensando que me va a recordar y entonces….(suspiro) no se qué valla a pasar...-

-Para empezar, loco ya estabas y en segundas…si no te reconoció seguro que no es ella, vamos Time, ya deja de estar de antisocial, Derpy no te va a morder porque seas su amigo-

-Aunque no puedo creerlo….supongo que tienes razón…-

-Vamos amigo…hoy tu invitas el almuerzo!-

-Eso no va a pasar Den-

-Tenía que intentarlo JAJAJ!-

(…)

Unos días después el festival cultural había llegado, todos los alumnos ponían de su esfuerzo para armar los stands o alguna otra actividad.

Derpy, Carrot y Noru estaban ayudando cociendo algunos manteles, más bien Derpy y Carrot eran las que trabajaban, ya que Noru solo estaba acostada sobre la mesa muerta de aburrimiento.

No tardaron mucho en estar todos listos y poder dar inicio al festival, Derpy había sido asignada para estar en la venta.

-YAAAY! Estoy tan feliz, se ah vendido completamente todo!-

-Eres bastante hábil para esto Derpy, además que fue tu idea la que logro esto- Carrot estaba vendiendo junto a su amiga.

Cuando pensaron que no iba a pasar nada mas ese día, un gran tumulto entro por la puerta, eran un grupo de chicas lideradas por una pelirroja de ojos azules con un raro rulo en la cabeza, dio un rápido vistazo por la habitación y fijo su atención en Derpy.

-Tú la nueva!- Apunto a la pelirroja con el dedo

-Eh…¿yo?- Derpy estaba bastante perpleja por tanto alboroto

-Si tu…y…¿Dónde está la otra rubia que siempre te acompaña?-

Carrot volteo hacia atrás viendo a su amiga Noru sentada en el suelo en la parte de atrás de su stand, la mencionada se puso de pie para dejarse ver.

-¿Qué diablos quieren ruidosas?-

-Soy Scarlet Blush, presidenta del club de artes y ustedes dos son las indicadas!-

-¿Indicadas para qué?- Hablo Derpy sin entender nada de lo que pasaba y sobre todo para que la buscaban.

-Para nuestra máxima creación! A ellas chicas!- Un grupo de alumnas se lanzaron sobre las rubias llevándoselas fuera del lugar. Para ese entonces había llegado Onyx y Time quienes eran los encargados del orden en el lugar.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?- Pregunto el chico de cabellos de plata al ver el alboroto

-Buen presidente….el club de artes ataco de nuevo….-

El chico se llevo una mano a la frente en seña de fastidio, fue que el castaño se dio cuenta que faltaba algo muy importante ahí

–Oye Carrot ¿y Derpy?...-

La chica de cabellos naranjas embozo una sonrisa traviesa -¿Por qué la curiosidad Time, te importa que no esté?-

Time se puso rápidamente colorado –No….no es eso! Como encargado del orden debo ver que todos estén en sus puestos!-

-Sí, sí como digas, se la llevaron las chicas de Scarlet junto con Noru-

-¿Queeeeeeeè?!-

Las puestas del lugar se abrieron de par en par llamando de nuevo la atención de todos, parada con las manos en la cintura estaba la pelirroja de nuevo.

-Simple mortales! Les presento la máxima creación de este año del club de artes!- la chica hizo un ademan con la mano y entraron dos chicas vistiendo unos vestidos que parecían sacados de las tiendas más finas de parís.

Derpy traía un bello vestido gris con dorado y que de la parte de atrás traía unas alas que le habían juegos, Noru también llevaba un vestido pero azul con dorado era del estilo de una princesa.

Cuando Time vio a Derpy la mandíbula se le fue al suelo, se llevo la mano a la boca, estaba rojo hasta las orejas, de repente alguien pasa su brazo por su hombro y por el de Onyx.

-Wazzup guys! ¿Qué tanto miraaaaaaa….?- A Den se le fue el aire por completo al ver a Noru, se alejo de los dos chicos y fue hasta ella con cara de bobo.

-Ooooh Noruuuuu~!-

La mencionada volteo y sintió el verdadero horror, el rubio se acercaba a ella con una cara no muy agradable, a sus ojos parecía un pervertido. Se levanto un poco el vestido para salir corriendo del inmediato mientas Den la perseguía con los brazos abiertos.

-Noooo! Paren arruinaran el vestido!- Scarlet y el grupo de arte salió corriendo también tras ellos. Derpy se había quedado sola viendo divertida todo lo que había pasado, de hecho ella se sentía bastante bien con ese vestido.

Derpy se gira y se toma de frente con Time, este había estado tras ella por un rato pero no se había atrevido hablar, se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por un rato.

Desde el stand de bolas de arroz Carrot veía a la parejita con cara soñadora

–¿No crees que hacen una bella pareja Onyx?-

-Creo que es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, eso decías de aquellos dos y míralos correr por todos lados JAJAJ!-

La rubia y el castaño llevaban rato viéndose sin decir nada, hasta que Time pudo regresar a la realidad.

-Te…te queda bien…siento que te secuestrara Scarlet y las demás raras del club de artes..-

-JEJE gracias…pero no te preocupes por ello…-

-Cada año lo hacen…buscan chicas bonitas para que usen sus vestidos y luego…-

Derpy se había sonrojado sobre manera –¿Cre…crees que soy bonita?-

Time se dio cuenta de que su boca hablo sin haber pensado –Bu...bueno...no digo que no lo seas...lo que dije es que…bueno la belleza como concepto es bueno…yo lo que quería decir…-

El chico había entrado en pánico, Derpy no dejaba de mirarlo y eso lo ponía más nervioso, su salvación llego cuando Noru paso corriendo por ahí y Den no pudo esquivar a su amigo terminando ambos en el piso, lamentablemente lo mismo le paso al club de artes. Time quedo a bajo de una montaña de estudiantes.

-Oh my gosh Time! ¿Estás bien?- Antes de que Derpy pudiera socorrer al chico Noru la tomo por la mano.

-Derpy vámonos a quitar estas ridiculeces antes de que se levanten-

Así ambas rubia salieron del lugar a toda marcha, Derpy no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás donde había quedado el castaño sepultado. Scarlet fue la primera en salir del tumulto.

-Equipo de arte que no escapen! Aun falta la sesión de fotos! A por ellas!-

Todas las chicas del club salieron corriendo dejando solo a los dos chicos en el suelo.

-Eso no fue lo que esperaba….No puedo creer que Noru corriera tan rápido con tacones…¿Qué piensas Time?- Den aun se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe, volteo a ver a su amigo que no contestaba, este tenía la mirada perdida.

-Para mi…fue más de lo que esperaba…-

(…..Continuara…)

* * *

_**Bueno lectores hasta aquí llega el capitulo por ahora, perdón si me tarde pero es que entre de nuevo a la universidad y ven jejeje.**_

_**Gracias a Iv Anhell que me prestó su OC para este capitulo ^^**_

_**Nos leemos para la otra y porfa dejen reviews que me sirven mucho para la continuación del fic :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ya sé que no tengo perdón, este fic estaba super abandonado T_T pero una vez mas lo traigo y ahora si lo actualizare más rápido, ando de vacaciones y esas cosas jeje.**_

_**Solo espero que perdonen la demora y que disfruten este pequeño capitulo.**_

_**Gracias a Mond Dunkel que me impulso a contuniarlo.**_

* * *

Una nueva mañana empieza para Derpy Hooves, se había adaptado por fin a su nueva escuela. Ya no le costaba tanto trabajo despertarse.

Como todos los días, desayuno sus muffins, arreglo su mochila y se despidió de su madre para salir de la casa. Iba tarareando una linda melodía mientras caminaba, por alguna razón tenía un excelente humor.

Cuando llego a la esquina, vio pasar a ese extraño chico de cabellos cafés, era Time Turner que también se dirigía a la escuela, este traía pegado a sus ojos un libro, el cual leía mientras caminaba.

-"_Tal vez si lo conociera un poco mas no se alejaría de mi_"- pensó Derpy aumentando el paso para alcanzar al chico.

Time Turnes iba como siempre distraído en sus libros, pero sorprende menté esquivaba todo obstáculo que se le ponía enfrente. De repente escucho unas pisadas tras de él que se acercaban rápidamente, miro disimuladamente y casi se atraganta. Derpy estaba a escasos metros de su persona.

No se sentía preparado para hablar con ella a solas, sentía que se le iba salir algo que no debía. Hizo como que no la vio y aumento su paso mas rápidamente, pero también más torpemente. Ya ni siquiera leía su libro, solo era como pantalla.

Derpy se dio cuenta del acelerado paso de Time, por lo que ella también lo aumento. Ambos casi iban corriendo, pero la rubia estaba necia en hablar con él y tratar de ser su amiga, mientras el otro no quería que lo recordara.

Llegaron al portón del instituto, para buena suerte de Time y mala para Derpy, sus amigas le cortaron el paso.

-Buenooooos diiiiiiiiías Derpy!- saludo Carrot enfrente de la rubia, Noru solo se limito a saludar con la mano

La chica de ojos dorador miro sobre el hombro de su amiga para ver como el chico, se perdía entre los edificios, suspiro pesadamente, pero no perdió su entusiasmo.

-Buenos días chicas- saludo alegre

Las tres entraron y caminaron a su salón mientras platicaban animadamente como todos los días.

Mientras tanto, recargado en la pared de un edificio estaba Time Turner recobrando el aliento.

-No creo poder aguantar esto todo lo que resta del año- dejo escapar el chico en un suspiro

-Pues entonces has algo por hablar con ella, se que te mueres de ganas por hacerlo…-

Time voltea rápidamente a la voz y se encuentra con su amigo Den que estaba junto a él recargado en la pared, el chico de chamarra roja estaba limpiando unos binoculares.

-¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?-

-Llevo rato…pero estabas en tu odisea mental, te llame mil veces y no contestabas, mejor espere que regresaras al mundo real…- Den guardo los binoculares en su chaqueta.

-Todo esto me está volviendo loco…- el chico de cabello café, pasaba sus manos por su cabello en claro signo de desesperación, su amigo lo detiene y lo mira de frente muy cerca de su cara

-Esto ya me arto, lo voy arreglar yo mismo!-

Time alzo una ceja escéptico –No puedes ni hacer que Noru no te golpee…¿Cómo vas arreglar mi problema-

-Tu déjalo todo al rey! Y este fin de semana estarán arregladas las cosas?- exclamo Den en una pose demasiado dramática para el gusto de Time

-¿Rey?...¿rey de qué?-

-No lo sé- el chico rubio se encogió en hombros –Pero me queda bien el titulo- mostro el pulgar arriba mientras de su cuerpo salían brillitos.

Time solo se dio un faceplam. La campana sonó y todos fueron a clases, el día siguió aburrido y tedioso como se esperaría de la escuela.

Claro que a Derpy sus amigas la distraían y eso le hacía que no se aburriera, Time seguía pensando ¿Qué era lo que iba hacer Den? Era su amigo pero a veces no podía confiar en él.

Llego la temida hora de educación física, curiosamente el entrenador Iron Will había citado a todos sus alumnos al gimnasio donde les iba a dar un importante anuncio.

-A todos los debiluchos les hablo! Les dije que pronto haría un examen de resistencia física ¿y qué creen?-

-¿Queeeeeeé?- se oyó hasta atrás de la multitud a los graciosos del siempre, entre los que destacaba Pinkie Pie y Denmaku

Iron Wiil solo rodo los ojos y se aclaro la garganta –Como decía- hace una pose mostrando sus músculos –Hoy es el día de su examen de resistencia!-

Se oyó un quejido general por parte de los alumnos, el entrenador hizo sonar muy fuerte su silbato haciendo que todos cubrieran sus oídos.

-Iron Will no tolera los flojos! Todos a cambiarse pero YA!- hizo sonar una vez más el silbato –Las chicas van primero, las quiero a todas lista en la cancha en 10 minutos! Muévanse, muévanse!-

Un rato después Derpy, Carrot y Noru junto con las demás chicas ya estaban calentando en la cancha mientras los hombres esperaban en las gradas.

Time Turner leía un libro, necesitaba distraer su mente, de vez en cuando alzaba la vista para ver a Derpy, y volvía a su actividad. De repente alguien se sienta junto a él.

-Es increíble! Tiene la mejor vista del mundo y tú te concentras en ese aburrido libro!?- Den estaba juntos a su amigo, traía su uniforme de educación física pero también traía aun su chaqueta roja.

-Den por favor déjame en paz…¿Qué estás?...-

Time Turner se fijo mejor en su amigo, este estaba con unos binoculares en sus ojos, los mismo que en la mañana, estaba muy concentrado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?!-

-Noru está en medio de su prueba- contesto el rubio viendo hacia adelante y babeando.

-¡¿Tu la estas observando con esas cosas?!- Exclamo Time.

-Claro!Ahora silencio que me distraes. Sube, baja, sube, baja… Amo a mi Noru! Las tiene taaaaaaaaan!...- Den tenía una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

Noru se encontraba haciendo saltos cuando noto el brillo de los binoculares de Den que le llegaba a los ojos con el reflejo del sol. Rápidamente fijo su vista en las gradas y su rostro se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-¡Den, idiota te voy a matar!- Bramo Noru furiosa.

La rubia sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco al escenario que estaban construyendo para la función del club de teatro y tomo un martillo de una de las mesas de herramientas. Con todas sus fuerzas lo arrojo contra Den. Este intento esquivarlo pero fue demasiado tarde y lo golpeo en la cabeza de lleno dejándolo inconsciente y con una herida, el castaño miro a su amigo preocupado, pero se le paso cuando noto que seguía con la misma sonrisa pervertida.

-Rayos Den!- El castaño pudo notar que los binoculares de su amigo cayeron a su lado, por mera curiosidad los tomo y observo por ellos. Primero buscaba a Noru porque no la veía por ninguna parte, pero su vista se cruzo con la imagen de Derpy que seguía haciendo estiramientos ya que no se había percatado de lo ocurrido.

Time no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Por qué no podía despegar la vista de la rubia? Pero rápidamente su lado racional lo detuvo ya que una multitud se había formado a sus pies, o para ser más precisos alrededor de Den.

-Llamen a la ambulancia- Ordeno Iron Will.

La ambulancia no tardo en llegar al recinto y ahí se llevaron a Denmaku en una camilla con la cabeza vendada. Noru se había subido a la ambulancia también, entonces Derpy y Carrot se le acercaron curiosas.

-Oye Noru, ¿Por qué también te subes?-

Noru se sonrojo -Tengo que saber si el idiota estará bien- Noru miro hacia otro lado -Y que no me demande-

Den levanto la vista aun muy aturdido y con la vista borrosa, pero logro ver a su amigo Time que lo observaba desde lejos. Levando el pulgar y sonrió.

-Valió la pena- Dijo Den para sí mismo.

-Idiota- Susurro Noru rodando los ojos.

La ambulancia abandono el lugar, todo empezaron a murmurar entre si lo ocurrido y apostando por la salud mental del rubio atolondrado.

-Tengo que informar a la directora, mientras a todos los quiero aquí siguiendo con los enteramientos!- hablo Iron Will mientras sonaba el silbato para abandonar el lugar rumbo a la dirección.

Está claro que ninguno de los estudiantes hizo caso a eso, cada uno se fue a su asunto, algunos jugaban, otros estaban con su celular o platicaban.

Carrot y Derpy se fueron a las gradas a sentarse para conversar.

-¿No crees que esta vez sí se paso Noru?- pregunto la pelinaranja a su amiga

-Supongo que un poco….Carrot….¿Qué relación tienen esos dos-

-Muy simple. Es amor-odio, desde que se conocen es así…hablando de eso…me pregunto qué hará Time ahora que su amigo no está?- dijo Carrot mirando a Derpy picara

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Time Turner no es de muchos amigos, es un poco peculiar según dicen, así que Den es su único amigo-

Carrot sabía que Time traía algo con Derpy, podía verlo con su sexto sentido femenino, así que puso en marcha su propio plan para que se hablaran mas, las pocas veces que los vio cerca uno del otro s veían muy bien juntos.

-Creo que el necesita más amigos…- la rubia se pone de pie –Yo me convertiré en su amiga!- dijo muy decidida sin saber que había caído en el plan de su amiga.

-Bien dicho amiga estoy segura que….- Carrot se dio cuenta que la rubia ya iba corriendo por la cancha –DERPY! ¿A dónde vas?-

-A buscar a Time para ser su amiga!- contesto alegre con una gran sonrisa mientras corría de espaldas

-Derpy! No dije que ahora mismo y…..CUIDADO!-

Carrot suspiro cansada, su amiga había caído junto con varios alumnos con lo que choco, esta solo se ríe y se puso de pie para salir corriendo de nuevo pero ahora normalmente. Derpy estaba decidida hablar con Time y esta vez no se le iba escapar, sentía que debían ser amigos.

Desde que su amigo se lo llevo la ambulancia el castaño decidió ir a la biblioteca, no pensaba hacer ejercicios innecesarios. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su destino, una rubia alegre de ojos divertidos apareció frente de él como salida de la nada.

-Hola Time!- lo saludo alegre Derpy

-AAAH! Digo ….Der…Derpy…¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Pues…caminando-

El pobre castaño se sentía como idiota, y lo peor es que ahora no tenía una escusa preparada para huir de ella.

-¿Pa…Pasa algo?...-

-¿Quería saber si me ayudas con el tema de la clase de historia?-

Derpy podía parecer tonta o distraída, pero la verdad eso distaba mucho de la verdad, sabia que el único modo que el castaño no saliera corriendo de ella sin motivo aparente, era llegándole por su pasión, los libros y la historia.

Y al parecer su plan resulto, el chico de ojos azules se relajo y por primera vez le regalo una sonrisa.

-Claro que si! Tengo el libro adecuado para lo que estamos viendo, acompáñame dentro de la biblioteca, el saber nos espera!- Time entro con un nuevo animo, Derpy lo siguió sonriente.

Se sentaron en la última mesa donde por lo general Time pasaba las horas leyendo, ahí puso libros a más no poder como si la rubia pudiera leerlos todos. Pasaron las horas y los jóvenes jamás salieron de la biblioteca, Time estaba tan a gusto con Derpy que por un momento olvido su temor de que lo descubriera. Por su parte Derpy encontró en Time un chico interesante y un tanto loco, pero eso lo hacía divertido, y no podía negar que tal vez le agradaba un poco más de lo que demostraba.

Para su desgracia la campaña marco la hora de la salida, Time acompaño a Derpy hasta la reja pues el no iría a su casa por ahora.

-Gracias Time, aprendí mucho hoy..- dijo ella con su linda sonrisa, mientras sus ojos disparejos brillaban un poco más.

-Cu…cuando quieras….me puedes pedir ayuda Derpy…- el castaño sentía que su corazón le retumbaba, estar cerca de ella le hacía sentir ansioso, tenía ganas de gritar que lo perdonara que el solo era un chico idiota que no sabía cómo llamar su atención. Quería que supiera lo que de verdad pasaba en su corazón.

-Time….Timeeeeeeeee- Derpy llevaba rato llamando al chico, este de pronto se había quedado en blanco, ella movía sus mano delante de sus ojos sin respuesta –Ammm…supongo que te veré mañana-

El castaño seguía con su monologo interno, viendo a la nada, de repente parpadeo y muy decidido habla.

-Derpy tengo que ser sincero y decirte que….¿Derpy?...-

Time volteo a todos lados hasta que la vio. Ella ya iba una cuadra lejos del castaño, este suspiro cansado. Ya llegaría su momento de decirle la verdad. Se puso en marcha, tenía que ir a ver a Den al hospital, después de todo para bien o para mal es su amigo.

Un rato después Time ya se encontraba buscando el cuarto donde tenían al rubio gritón, al entrar lo vio tratando de salirse por la ventada.

-DEN! ¿Qué diablos haces?!-

Time lo jalo y ambos cayeron de espaldas al suelo, de repente el rubio abraza al castaño todo melodramático.

-TIMEEEEEEEEEEEE! Este lugar es súper aburrido! No me dejan jugar con las sillas de ruedas, en la TV solo hay novelas y Noru se fue hace como una hora BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El castaño solo rueda los ojos y hace que su amigo regresa a la cama.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que estarás aquí?-

-Solo hasta mañana…NO SÉ SI SOBREVIVIRÉ! BUAAAAA! NORUUUUUUU!-

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Me vas a dar dolor de cabeza…a propósito ¿cómo está la tuya?..-

-El médico solo me vendo y me dio algo para la hinchazón, dice que no es normal que no me abriera la cabeza…por eso me dejo en observación-

Time tenia la prefecta explicación para eso, su amigo simplemente era un cabeza dura.

-¿Qué hiciste sin mi bella presencia?- hablo Den mientras cambia canales en la TV de la habitación.

El castaño se sonrojo un poco antes de contestar –Pues…estuve en la biblioteca…-

-Eso no es raro…- respondió Den aun en su tarea de cambiar los canales

-Con…Derpy….-

-¿QUEEEEEEÉ?!- el rubio le avienta el control al castaño y este lo esquiva por poco -¿Acaso hiciste un movimiento sin mis geniales consejos?-

-¿De qué rayos hablas?! Solo estudiamos!-

Den se cruzo de brazos –Tenía que ser…es obvio que si sigues así nos graduaremos y no habrás hecho nada, por suerte tienes un amigo tan increíble como yo que le pondrá remedio a tu precaria situación-

-¿Qué me quieres decir?- pregunto Time con una ceja levantada

Den se le acerco con una sonrisa maliciosa –Escucha el plan del rey…-

* * *

_**Eso es todo por ahora, prometo no volver a tardar una eternidad en actualizar, acabar este fic va ser mi prioridad.**_

_**Espero que me dejen reviews y no me odien mucho por la larga espera.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CIAO! ~ **_

_**Bueno, espero haberme tardado menos en actualizar jajajaj hice lo mejor que pude las ideas brotaban y volaban y…..bueno ya les dejo el capitulo y nos leemos mas abajo.**_

* * *

Time Turner estaba sentado en la orilla de una fuente en el centro comercial de Ponyville. Estaba vestido con un pantalón café, una camisa blanca y en el cuello de esta una corbata verde aflojada, para terminar unos Converse rojos. Veía su reloj de bolsillo el cual tenía grabado un reloj de arena en la tapa, fijo su vista en un reloj digital cercano para confirmar la hora.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de masajear sus sienes, aun no podía creer que él estaba en esa situación. Lo peor de todo es que no había podido dormir bien desde que se entero del "plan" de su amigo.

***Flash back***

_En el hospital, Den aun en la cama de la habitación veía a Time con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras al pobre castaño sentía que le iba a dar un ataque a corazón_

_-¿Estás loco? Ese martillo de verdad te sacudió las ideas!- grito Time sonrojado_

_-El rey no se equivoca! Además todo está arreglado, la cita será el sábado al medio día-_

_-¿Cuándo decidiste todo eso?- _

_-Creo que Noru se siente mal por golpear a su galante novio y por eso acepto mi humilde invitación además de ayudarme con llevar a Derpy-_

_El castaño se tallaba los ojos cansado –En primera Noru no es tu novia….el que tu lo digas que lo son no los convierte…..en segunda…¿COMO SE TE OCURRIÓ EMPAREJARME EN UNA CITA DOBLE CON DERPY?-_

***Fin flash back***

Una vez más el castaño suspiraba cansado y resignado, no es que no le gustara la idea de salir con Derpy, le aterraba lo que podría pasar. Por esa razón no había podido dormir en toda la noche, también era la razón por la que había llegado una hora antes de lo acordado.

De repente una escandalosa risa y un saludo lo sacaron de su preocupación, Den se acercaba rápidamente. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa con el estampado de la bandera de Dinamarca, para terminar también unos Converse pero estos eran negros. Den curiosamente venía con dos cajas de regalo en sus manos.

-JAJAJAJA! Time amigo te caíste de la cama!- saludo alegre el rubio

-Todo es culpa tuya…- hablo serio Time y con notables ojeras debajo de sus ojos

-Luego me lo agradecerás no seas tan llorón….como sea tenias razón sobre Noru, ayer fui a verla y preguntarle sobre si era mi novia….me cerró la puerta en la cara- el chico se soba la nariz –Así que hoy le preguntare de nuevo…-

-Jamás le has preguntado….-

-El rey no puede dejar las cosas a medias, y es obvio que Noru será mi reina-

-¿Por qué soy tu amigo?-

-Porque soy mega asombroso- Den le entrega bruscamente a Time una de las cajas de regalo –Esto te ayudara con Derpy, dáselo cuando lleguen las chicas. Ya todo está planeado JAJAJAJAJ! –

Time sacude la caja inseguro –Espero que no sea una foto autografiada tuya como la que me diste en mi cumpleaños….- dice mirando a Den entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eso solo es para ocasiones super duper especiales, esto…- Den agita la caja que tiene en la mano –Son galletas de mantequilla que me trae mi padre cada mes cuando regresa de Dinamarca para asegurarse de que este bien…y que no haya quemado la casa…. Como sea ya no han de tardar las chicas…-

El rubio y el castaño se sentaron en la orilla de la fuente a esperar, Den sonreía bobaliconamente bastante calmado, pero Time seguía siendo un manojo de nervios.

Cinco minutos después llegaron Noru y Derpy. La primera iba vestida con un traje azul estilo de marinero con una boina de mismo color, Derpy por su parte traía puesto un suéter gris con un detalle de burbujas, un short coqueto, tenis y debajo de su suéter una blusa de tirantes blanco.

Time sintió que se atragantaba con su aire al ver rubia, sin notarlo ya se había sonrojado. Den corrió al encuentro de Noru con su cara de loco enamorado. El castaño también se acerco muy nervioso a la otra rubia.

-Der…Derpy…ho…hola…hoy te ves bien…digo! No es que los demás días no te veas bien! Digo es que siempre te ves bien! Digo! No espera….aah…hola…-

Derpy solo pudo reír, no había entendido nada de lo que quiso decir Time, no podía evitar pensar que se veía lindo todo rojo de la cara, solo le extrañaba el porqué estaba así de nervioso y sonrojado.

-Hola Time, es un gusto poder hablar contigo de nuevo- Derpy también se había sonrojado un poco y empezó a jugar con su cabello.

El castaño le estiro la cajita de regalo tembloroso –Es..Esto es para ti- Derpy tomo el regalo con ambas manos, sus ojos se encontraron y se contemplaron un largo rato.

Time no podía creer que había hecho menos esos bellos ojos, a pesar de su singularidad brillaban con su hermoso color oro, de momento dejo de sentirse nervioso, ahora sentía su pecho llenar de algo nuevo.

Derpy estaba hipnotizada por los orbes azules de Time, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. Por primera vez se sintió muy nerviosa estando cerca del castaño. El chico abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se trababa con su propia lengua.

-Esteeeee…Derpy…yo quiero…quiero decirte algo….-

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Time?- contesto la rubia ruborizada con una tierna sonrisa

-Es…Es…que yo bueno…yo….tu…-

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, un ruido fuerte los distrajo, seguido de un quejido. Ambos voltearon y vieron a Den agarrándose la mejilla poniendo ojos de perrito triste.

-Te dije que vendría a tu estúpida cita- Noru se veía muy molesta y sonrojada –Pero jamás dije que podías tocarme y mucho menos tratar de besarme-

Time y Derpy se quedaron sorprendidos ante la escena, el castaño solo se lamentaba por su amigo, si no fuera tan impulsivo no lo golpearían tanto.

-Empecemos de una vez esta ridícula cita! Que ya quiero regresar a mi casa-

Noru jalo a Den por la camisa del cuello para empezar a caminar. Por su parte Time y Derpy se vieron el uno al otro, se sonrieron algo tímidos y comenzaron a caminar juntos siguiendo al otro par.

Los cuatro caminaron por las tiendas, se entretenían con las cosas que vendían y todo lo que veían. Den trataba por todos los medios que Noru al menos lo viera. Time tenía sus propios problemas, trataba no entrar en pánico cada vez que rosaba su mano con Derpy.

Después de un rato se relajo el ambiente, el castaño y la rubia alegre parecían entenderse bien, de algún modo se complementaba. Derpy se divertía mucho al ver que el castaño luego confundido con las cosas más obvias del lugar, como si viniera de otro planeta, era tan distraído como ella.

Los jóvenes llegaron al tercer piso de la plaza donde había una exposición de arte indígena, quien la presentaba era un hombre grande y robusto de piel oscura y traje típico de la cultura indígena, lo que más llamaba la atención era su enorme penacho de plumas con cuernos de búfalo.

Derpy se sintió curiosa y propuso acercarse, Time rápidamente la secundo, aparte de razón obvia, también era porque ser amante de la historia. Cuando estaban viendo todo los artículos que presentaban una joven se les acerco, ella era morena, traía un traje indígena y plumas en el cabello.

-Bienvenidos chicos, mi nombre es Little Strongheart, pueden preguntar por cualquier cosa que les llame la atención de mi pueblo, y más tarde si gustan quédense a escuchar las historias del jefe Thunderhooves, no se arrepentirán-

La joven se alejo para atender a otros curiosos que llegaban a la exposición. El cuarteto de jóvenes se puso a disfrutar de todo lo que había.

Time empezó a examinar varios artículos con cuidado, incluso saco unos lentes para ver mejor, no los necesitaba pero le gustaba verse intelectual. Derpy no se alejo mucho del castaño, mientras observaba unos collares se dedicaba a mirar de reojo al chico, y cuando este volteaba desviaba rápido la vista, lo mismo pasaba con Time. Era un ciclo de nunca acabar de los dos penosos.

Den seguía tratando de llamar la atención de Noru con sus payasadas, se puso uno de los enormes penachos que había y empezó a mostrar musculo. La rubia mal humorada simplemente lo ignoro viendo los cuarzos. Cuando Den trato de abrazarla por atrás solo se gano un codazo en el estomago. Noru se fue hasta donde se encontrara Derpy.

-Larguémonos de este lugar….no voy aguantar más rato sin volverle a romper la cabeza a Den….-

Derpy vio a su amiga con sus ojos suplicantes -Noru por favor, vamos a quedarnos un poco mas…de..de verdad que quiero quedarme…-

Noru parpadeo varias veces algo sorprendida, tomo a Derpy del brazo y la llevo lejos de los chicos donde pondían hablar sin ser escuchadas.

-No me digas lo que creo que estoy pensando-

-Bueno no se a que te refieres….- Derpy jugaba con sus dedos y miraba a piso con el rostro colorado.

-No puede ser…- Noru alzo la ceja sorprendida –¿Te gusta el amigo del idiota?-

La chica de ojos dorados infló las mejillas un poco molesta –Su nombre es Time Turner y….y…..- aparto la vista otra vez avergonzada –Si…si me gusta un poco….-

Noru suspiro cansada y puso su mano en la frente –Mira Derpy, te daré un consejo porque aprecio tu amistad….- la rubia más alta toma a la otra por los hombros –Los hombres son idiotas sin cerebro, no quiero verte triste por un tonto-

-Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no tienes porque…además ni sé que siente Time por mi-

-Bien…- Noru suelta a Derpy –Pero si pasa de listo contigo…- saca su tubo de acero de quien sabe dónde y lo azota contra su mano –No creo que Time también sea un cabeza dura para aguantar esto…-

Derpy solo pudo reír nerviosa mientras le salía una gotita de sudor, después de convencer a su amiga que guardara ese peligroso tubo, regresaron donde los muchachos. Volvieron a su paseo por la plaza comercial, Entonces Den tuvo una idea, como pocas veces.

-Chicos! Me acabo de acordar de un lugar aquí cerca, unos compañeros han estado hablando mucho de él y seguro es súper divertido-

Un poco curiosos siguieron al rubio alegre, caminaron un poco y todo el trayecto Den insistió en que era una sorpresa. Después de un rato el rubio anuncio que habían llegado.

-AHÍ ESTA!- los cuatros estaban parados frente a una casa de terror, por fuera se veía lúgubre, tenia adornos aterradores y maniquís de mounstros

-JAJAJA Qué buena pinta tiene ¿no creen?- dijo Den muy orgulloso de si

Time lo jalo de inmediato para hablarle por lo bajo -¿Estás loco? Eso espantara a las chicas…-

-Esa es la idea mi ingenuo amigo, chicas asustadas significa abrazo seguro, tu confía en el rey- Den se separo del castaño y hablo con las chicas –Damas ¿Qué les parece entrar ahí?-

-Yo quiero ver como gritas como niña- dijo Noru cruzada de brazos viendo el lugar

-JEJEJE esa es mi chica! ¿Tú qué dices Derpy?-

La mencionada estaba temblando como gelatina, Derpy odiaba ese tipo de lugares, estaba completamente paralizada sin decir ni una palabra, con el rostros sombrío y sudando frio.

Noru se acerca a su paralizada amiga –No opina nada creo….-

-Pues ya esta! Vámonos de aquí- sentencio Time mientras jalaba a su amigo

-¿EEEEEEH?! Nooooo ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo Derpy?- lloriqueaba Den

Derpy apretó los dientes y muy decidida hablo.

-¡NO! No puedo decir que no me da miedo porque les tengo pánico. Pero aunque me acelere el pulso y el corazón se me escape por la boca haciéndome sentir frio y calor a la vez no pienso seguir huyendo…-

-Llamare a los paramédicos- dijo Noru seria mientras sacaba su celular

-¡Voy a entrar! ¡Luchare contra mi miedo! Así que déjeme entrar que estoy decidida!-

Derpy fue la primera en comprar el boleto para la casa de los espantos a pesar de la cara se le caía de la angustia. Dentro la pobre chica gritaba a cada segundo y sentía que se le escapaba el alma.

-¿Cómo te asustas por eso? Harry Potter da más miedo…- Den paso silbando como si nada viendo las horribles atracciones.

Time se acerco a la rubia ya preocupado -¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?-

-No lo sé…- de la cara de Derpy se querían escapar las lagrimas de temor.

Noru veía con los brazos cruzados y el rostro fruncido a Denmaku –Al menos es más normal que estarse riendo de esto-

El rubio se desbarataba de risa viendo a los supuestos cadáveres colgados de cabeza.

-Puede que intentar reírme de ellos sea una buena estrategia- Derpy estaba tratando de no morir de un infarto, por lo que pensó esa opción –HARE DESAPARECER EL MIEDO CON RISA!-

-Derpy no crees que es mejor que saliéramos de aquí…- Time trato de razonar con ella, pero Derpy ya había empezado a caminar de nuevo pasando por todos los espantos.

Cada mounstro que veía Derpy no paraba de reír a pesar de que su rostro era terror puro, siguió haciendo eso por un buen rato –ME….ME DA MUCHO MIEDO!- se de dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo casi sin aliento.

-Hace un momento tú dabas mas…- le dijo Noru agachada en cuclillas junto a ella.

-Derpy ya déjalo…- le pidió Time

-No! Todavía no me rindo!-

-Puedes andar con los ojos cerrados- dijo Den riendo

Antes de que Time pudiera decir otra cosa, Derpy ya estaba caminando con los ojos cerrados por el lugar y chocando con cuanta pared había.

-DERPY! Será mejor que abras los ojos- intento una vez más Time razonar con ella

-Pero es que…así mantengo mi miedo a raya….- unos ruidos fantasmales se escucharon, parte del ambiente del lugar, lo que provocó que la pobre rubia volviera a chillar de miedo.

-Si los sonidos también te tan miedo, ¿para qué cierras los ojos?!- el castaño ya se estaba exasperando

-No pasa nada….estoy bien…el camino…..¿dónde está el camino?...-

-_Esto no puede seguir así..! Se va a matar¡…a base de golpes- _pensó Time ya al borde la preocupación por la rubia, se le ocurrió una idea para ayudarla, la cual provocaba que se le acelerara el corazón pero no quería que ella se lastimara. El castaño fue a donde estaba deambulando aun Derpy con los ojos cerrados. Se armo de valor y también cerró los ojos.

-Dame tu mano! Yo te llevare!- dijo decidió mientras apretaba la mano que había atrapado con los ojos cerrados.

-Time….viejo…. se que somos buenos amigos pero….así no nos llevamos…-

El castaño abrió los ojos espantado para encontrarse con la horrible sorpresa de que la mano que había atrapado era la de su amigo quien iba pasando por ahí. De inmediato lo soltó y busco a la rubia con la mirada.

Derpy ya era llevada de la mano pero por Noru, esta la traía como niña chiquita.

-¿Estás bien Derpy…..parece que te hayan pisoteado….-

-Si…no es …nada…-

Time Turner se masajeaba las sienes mientras veía a las rubias alejarse –Tu plan fue un asco Den…jamás vuelvo hacerte caso…-

El rubio se encogió en hombros con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos –Solo estás viendo el vaso medio vacío-

Salieron de la casa de los sustos y Noru llevo a Derpy a la fuente de sodas para que tomara algo y terminara de calmarse, cuando vio que su amiga recobro su color pudo estar más tranquila.

-Derpy…Yo me tengo que ir….seguro mi padre ya dejo solo a mi hermano menor ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-

Den vio una última oportunidad para su amigo, lo jalo para que este quedara frente a Derpy –No creo que sea correcto que dos chicas anden solas por la ciudad a estas horas….Time acompaña a Derpy…así yo te acompaño Noru…tu asombroso caballero te protegerá-

Por increíble que pareciera Noru no puso nada de objeción contra eso, y Derpy acepto bastante feliz para sorpresa de Time. Den y Noru se fueron juntos dejando solos a los otros jóvenes.

Derpy junto con Time caminaban por las calles solitarias rumbo a la casa de la rubia, entre los dos había un ambiente tenso lleno de nerviosismo, no se habían atrevido a decir nada en todo el camino.

-Fue…fue divertido al final…a pesar de la casa de los sustos- Derpy fue la primera en romper en silencio, hablaba sonrojada mientras veía al frente.

-La próxima vez no deberías entrar si te da miedo….- Time se empieza a rascar la nuca nervioso –Estaba muy preocupado por ti…-

Derpy casi se tropieza al escuchar esas palabras, el saber que Time se preocupaba por ella le acelero el corazón casi para romperle el pecho. Ese chico le gustaba más y más. Por desgracia para ambos llegaron a su destino, estaban parados justo en la entrada de la casa de la rubia.

-Gra…gracias por acompañarme Time…- la chica de ojos dorados veía al castaño con una tierna sonrisa y una cara que irradiaba felicidad.

Time sentía su corazón reventar, sus sentimientos chocaba. Por una parte seguía la culpa y la preocupación por lo que le hizo cuando niños, la otra parte era lo mucho que le gustaba la chica desde hace tiempo. Suspiro triste mirando al suelo, no tenía el valor para confesar sus crímenes.

-No hay nada que agradecer….buenas noches Derpy…- se despidió Time bastante apagado de ánimo, se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de la casa.

De repente siente como lo jalan del brazo para agacharlo, después unos suaves labios chocan contra su mejilla. Gira su vista para encontrarse con una muy sonrojada chica que lo veía con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

-Buenas noches Time…-

Derpy regreso corriendo a su casa después de eso. Time se quedo en shock viendo la puerta mientras la rubia desaparecía tras de esta. Lentamente puso su mano en la mejilla donde recibió el beso pensando que aun se sentía cálido.

Time sonrió como jamás lo había hecho, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, en su rostro sonrojado se podía ver la felicidad.

-Den tenía razón….solo estaba viendo el vaso medio vacío…-

* * *

_**Eso es todo por ahora gente bonita, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**No olviden contribuir con los reviews y mis galletitas :3**_

_**Todas sus ideas, críticas, propuestas y demás son bien recibidas. Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


End file.
